lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game:LEGO: The Heroes of Olympus
Lego: The Heroes of Olympus is a videogame based off of the series The Heroes of Olympus by Rick riordan. Camp Jupiter serves as the opne world hub where gold bricks can be found, players can go on quests, battle enemies, and frolick in the fields. The Argo II serves as the main center of communication where red bricks, trophies, the character customizer, and levels exist. The Lost Hero Quest 1: The Lost Hero Fight Dylan and then save Leo and then save Piper Characters: Leo, Piper, Jason, Coach Hedge Quest 2: Camp Half-Blood Explore Camp Half-Blood, then travel through the woods. Capture Festus then find his parts to fix him in Bunker 9 Characters: Leo Quest 3: Cold Feet Fly through the air to Quebec and adventure through Boreas’s mansion to find him Characters: Leo, Piper, Jason, Khione Quest 4: Giant Problems Unfreeze Festus and then battle the giants Character: Leo Valdez, Piper Quest 5: Dead Riches Work your way through Medea’s Shop then battle her dragons, then crash land in King Midas’s mansion and defeat his son. Characters: Piper, Leo, Jason, Coach Hedge Quest 6: King of the Winds Follow Lyacon’s trail. Journey to Boreas’s TV station. Characters: Thalia, Phoebe, Leo, Jason, Coach Hedge, Piper Quest 7: The Lost Dad Climb up the mountain and then defeat the earth born and the giant Coach Hedge, Piper, Jason, Leo Quest 8: The Wolf House Battle Lyacon and his wolves and then free Hera and destroy Porphyrion Characters: Leo, Piper, Jason The Son of Neptune Quest 1: The Son of Neptune Make your way to the tunnel of Camp Jupiter and then battle and defeat the two gorgons Characters: Frank, Hazel, Percy Quest 2: The Fifth Cohort Dig underground then go above ground, fight the enemies, and steal the flag Characters: Hazel, Frank, Percy Quest 3: Organic Foods Battle the Karpoi and then go to Iris’s store and fight the three basilisk Characters: Percy, Hazel, Frank Quest 4: The Harpy Hunt Track down Ella throughout Seattle Characters: Frank, Hazel, Percy Quest 5: Fight of the Amazons Escape from the warriors and then escape from the Amazon Headquarters Characters: Kinize, Frank, Percy, Hazel Quest 6: Grandma’s Mansion Sneak behind the Giants and make your way up to Grandma’s room, then drive to the airport Characters: Percy, Ella, Hazel, Frank Quest 7: A Trip to Alaska Battle the vultures and then battle Alconyneus Animal: Elephant (Orange Hooks) Characters: Hazel, Frank, Percy Quest 8: Camp Jupiter Fight the army and then defeat Polybotes Animal: Grizzly Bear (Orange Hooks) Characters: Frank, Percy, Hazel The Mark of Athena Quest 1: Enemies Gone Wild Explore Camp Jupiter with Reyna and then battle through the Roman warriors to the ladder of the Argo II Characters: Reyna, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper Quest 2: The Search for Supplies Distract the naiads as Hazel steals the celestial bronze and then stop Percy and Jason from fighting Characters: Leo, Hazel, Echo, Piper, Blackjack Quest 3: Good Advice Given Explore the Aquarium and bust out of the fish tank, then find Aphrodite in the park Animal: Koi Fish (Hydrokinesis, Miniscule) Characters: Frank, Percy, Coach Hedge, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth Quest 4: The Atlantic Attacks Battle the roman warriors, make your way through Hazel’s flashback, and then fight Shrimpzilla Characters: Hazel, Leo, Frank, Annabeth Quest 5: Mare Nostrum Beat Achelous and get his horn and then battle the golden dolphin warriors Animal: Dolphin (Hydrokinesis, Audiokinesis) Characters: Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth Quest 6: The Mark of Athena Travel through the underground and follow the Mark of Athena Characters: Annabeth Quest 7: Trapped in Rome Unlock the tunnel and battle the eidolons, then find the nymphs and free them. Characters: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Percy, Jason Quest 8: The Giant’s Bane Battle the giants and rescue the Athena Parthenos Characters: Piper, Jason, Percy, Leo, Coach Hedge The House of Hades Quest 1: Crossroads Dodge the boulders flying at the Argo II and shoot down the rock gods long enough to get to safety. Free fall to Tartarus and walk down to the river Phlegethon Characters: Hazel, Nico, Leo, Percy, Annabeth Quest 2: Important Info Battle the dwarves on the ship and follow them through Bologna. Trap them in the tower and bring back the items they stole. Follow the empousi and then defeat them. Characters: Leo, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Bob (Iapetus) Quest 3: The Cow and the Turtle Walk through Venice and battle the cow monsters. Make the cow monsters follow you through Venice and the kill all of them. Distract the giant turtle while you steer into the crevice. Climb up the cliff and battle Scrion. Animal: Gorilla (Super Strength) Characters: Frank, Hazel, Nico, Mars (Ares), Piper, Coach Hedge, Arion, Jason Quest 4: Winged Battle the arai and escape them. Follow the wind through Split and battle Cupid. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico Quest 5: Ghouly Goddesses Battle Khione and her brethren and fire up Festus. Follow Akhlys and battle her. Distract Night and her children and free fall to the mansion below. Characters: Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth Quest 6: Ogygia Travel through trough Ogygia to Calypso's home. Make Leo Valdez new clothing and then build the parts of his rafts. Characters: Calypso, Leo Quest 7: The House of Hades Walk through the new and old House of Hades. Battle the monsters in the Chamber and get to safety. Hold off Tartrus from destroying Percy and Annabeth Animal: Dragon (Flight, Pyrokinesis) Characters: Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Bob(Iapetus), Small Bob Quest 8: The Doors of Death Battle the monsters that Tartarus has sent after you while unchaining the Doors of Death. Travel through Peshapoë's labyrinth and escape. Battle Clytius while protecting Annabeth and Percy. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hecate The Blood of Olympus Quest 1: Ithaca Disguise yourselves as a resurrected soul and infiltrate that party in Ithaca. Gather information about where Gaea will resurrect. Once found out to not be resurrected souls, battle the souls and head back to the Argo II Characters: Jason, Piper, Annabeth Quest 2: The Olympics Outsmart Nike as you dodge her death laced olympic game and capture her Animal: Lion (Audiokinesis) Characters: Leo, Frank, Hazel, Percy Quest 3: Lycaon 2: Évora Find a safe place to keep the Athenos Parthenos. Travel around Évora and find a bathroom. Once you discover that Lycaon is close by, kill his aides and shadow travel to San Juan Characters: Reyna, Coach Hedge, Nico Quest 4: It Sparta the Cure Walk through Sparta, trying to locate Ares' statue. Once found, battle Mimas and defeat him then take the Makhai. Characters: Annabeth, Piper Quest 5: A Medical Emergency Find Apollo and Artemis on Delos and convince them to give you the final ingredient. Find Asclepius and free him from his trap and ask him to concoct the cure Animal: Bee (Flight, Super Speed) Characters: Leo, Frank, Hazel Quest 6: San Juan Walk down the streets of San Juan and visit your old home. With the hunters battle Orion and save Reyna and Thalia and travel to South Carolina just before Orion tries to kill you. Characters: Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Coach Hedge Quest 7: The Blood of Olympus Sneak under the grounds of Athens and cause the half-snakes to reveal their true purpose. Show yourselves to the Giants and together with the Gods slay the Giants. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo Quest 8: Gaea be Gone Reveal the Athenos Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood and kill Orion with the goddesses at your side. Battle the forces of Gaea and launch on Onager. Charm Gaea to sleep and then destroy her. Characters: Reyna, Coach Hedge, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Octavian, Athena, Bellona Powers Aerokinesis: A This power allows the character create a wind channel, a blast of air, and/or glide on currents of air. Atmokinesis: AT This power allows the character to create storms as well keep their ground in violent storms Audiokinesis: AU This power allows the character to create a sharp whistle noise to break glass and temporarily stun opponents Cryokinesis: C This power allows the character to freeze people temporarily as well as survive icy winds Electrokinesis: E This power allows the character to power up electrical panels, shock people, and be immune to electricity Flight: F This power allows the character to fly Geokinesis: G This power allows the person to unlock underground caves as well as the ability to break cracked walls Hydrokinesis: H This power allows that character to produce a water jet, swim underwater, and communicate with underwater creatures and horses Invisibility: I This power allows the character to become invisible to sneak past creatures, gods, demigods, and people Magic: M This power allows the character to build objects without touching them as well as control purple objects and the ability to disguise themselves as the people around them Photokinesis: PH This ability allows the character to use and receive iris messages as well as access dark caves and create blasts of multicolored energy Pyrokinesis: P This power allows the character to shoot a flamethrower, light fires, and be immune to fire, and destroy celestial bronze Shapeshifting: S This power allows the character to change into the eight different animals unlocked throughout the game which allow for different powers. The eight animals include an elephant, a grizzly bear, a koi fish, a dolphin, a gorilla, a dragon, a lion, and a bee Super Speed: SP This power allows the character to walk on water as well as take out a large number of opponents at once Super Strength: SS This power allows the character to grab orange handles and lift big items Toxikinesis: T This power allows the character to be immune from toxic sludge Umbrakinesis: U This power allows the character to access dark caves and shadow travel Abilities Charmspeak: C This ability allows a character to speak to any other character with hearts floating around them to access a special area or gain a special item Chlorokinesis: CH This ability allows the character to approach a empty flower pot and grow into a type of plant that will add with their quest Ferrokinesis: F This ability allows the character to locate jewels under the ground to use as bargaining items in a quest Hypnokinesis: H This ability allows the character to temporarily put their opponents to sleep as well as access daydreams Orange Hooks: O This ability allows the character to grab onto orange hooks and pull them Minuscule M: This allows the character the ability to access small hatches other characters can’t fit through Necromancy: N This ability allows the character to summon dead soldiers to fight with in battles Technokinesis: T This ability allows the character to fix blue items that are damaged or broken as well as operate computers Vitakinesis: V This ability allows the character to cure a hurt character or animal by revealing a potion they must concoct from three items Characters Category:Video Games